Break x Reader: The Sweetness In My Life
by Janorway
Summary: [Name] is a princess that has a tragic past. She meets this albino man that starts to change her life, and the one that keeps her moving forward. Will she and that man continue moving forward together from [Name]'s past? [Cover image not mine.]
1. C h a p t e r I

You are a princess of a kingdom, but you don't like being a princess since your parents died and all you have left is your best friend who is always there for you. [Best Friend] is the one that you can only trust, since she started to live with you in your castle. You enjoyed her company.

Now, you're turning 20 and you're becoming a queen to rule over your kingdom. But you're still not ready for that responsibility but you get over it. Today, it is your Coming of Age Ceremony, in short, your Coronation of becoming a ruler, and a queen.

"Oi [Name] hurry up. There are many guests downstairs for you to meet." Your best friend said from the door, while you're preparing and dressing up for the ceremony.

"Wait, I'm almost finish, [Best Friend]~" You said, you zipped the zipper on the back of your dress. Your dress is beautiful. Your dress shines in

its [Favorite Color] color in the beautiful light in your room, the sparkles makes its beautiful touch. Your [Hair Color] hair shines and its tied in a rose bun.

You're finished and you opened the door. You see your best friend shocked by your beauty.

"Kyaaaaaa~! [Name], you look wonderful!" Your best friend said, a light blush dusted in your cheeks. You smiled, your pink, cherry lipstick shone in the light of the hallway, making as a beautiful touch on your blooming face.

"Thanks, [Best Friend]. You are too!" You said to your best friend, she lightly blushed.

"Kyaaaaa! [Name], you're making me blush!" She said, her scream makes you nervous more for the coronation.

"Oi! Don't scream too loud, geez! Minimize your volume!" You said to her, your best friend pouted and raised her brow.

"OiDifndkdnfenfihgeknfjfdo." Was all you hear from your best friend, you can't hardly hear her because she's whispering too quiet. What is she saying anyway?

"What? I can't hear you, louder!" You said to her.

"I said, I'm your best friend and you don't know this best friend that she speaks loud?!" She said, aha, now you hear it clearly.

"Duh, you're my best friend. Don't you know that this best friend gives advice to you in socalizing? One, you should minimize your voice at times." You said, you've made a point . Your best friend exited the conversation by walking out.

"Oi, come on. We have guests to meet." Your best friend said. You followed her downstairs. You can clearly see, there are a lots of...

...

...

..

people you don't know. But there is one man that caught your eye from the crowd of people, witnessing your coronation, and your ceremony.

* * *

><p>You're my eye-catching scenery.<p> 


	2. C h a p t e r II

The man is looking at you, smiling. You find him creepy so you quickly go down with the last step from the stairs. You hurriedly follow your best friend.

"Oi, [Best Friend], I think one of the guests here will kill me." You whispered through your best friend's ear, she was quite shocked on what you have said.

"Eh? I thought your royal guards inspect them one by one." Your best friend said, you facepalmed on her clueless character.

"My royal guards inspect them one by one if they have deadly weapons. But not their plans!" You said in whisper, your best friend looked at you, with a pout on her face.

"Maybe that 'one of the guests' you are talking about is just actually creepy at all. [Name], there are people who are creepy in your eyes. But if you know them better, you wouldn't think they're creepy at all. Oi, you said this line to me, 'Don't judge the book by its cover'." Your best friend said, she's right, maybe you need to talk to that guy that why he's being creepy in your coronation.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to him." You said and you saw your best friend looking at you saying, 'That's-the-spirit!'. You smiled at her.

You go to the direction of the man who smiled at you when you're in the stairs. You put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to you. Omg, he looked handsome for you. His crimson eye shone in the light.

"Oh, why hello, princess~" He bowed down to you. You're quite mistaken at all, this man wasn't creepy. But you can sense through him that he will be your next new friend.

"Hello, welcome to my castle," You said and smiled. "And please, don't call me 'princess'. Being called by my first name only is fine to me already." You said to him. He just smiled, and looked at you questioningly.

"Erm, what's your first name~?" He asked with a chuckling tone in the end of the line.

Eh? Why is he here if he doesn't know your first name? You're a princes-no wait, future queen right? And your castle is famous. Haven't he heard your name scattering in cities, places, mountains, rivers, world?

But, you don't get mad at him.

"My name is [Name]. What about yours?" You asked formally.

"Nice to meet you, [Name]. My name is Xerxes Break, at your service." He said, he bowed down again and tipped his hat. Actually, the suit quite suits him well, because of his attitude.

"Well, nice meeting to you also, Xerxes Break. Uh, excuse me, I have more guests to talk to now." You said, you were about to exit the conversation, but the albino man stopped you by holding your right hand. That made a light pink blush dust in your cheeks.

"Miss [Name], if you don't mind, may I ask you something right after the coronation?" He asked. What kind of question is that? You thought that it is urgent.

You simply nodded. Break smiled and he let go of your right hand. You faced him with your back and went to your best friend's direction.

You saw her drinking chocolate milk. She turned at your direction.

"Sooo, how did it goooo?" She asked you.

"He's a nice man. Oh, I love his crimson eyes. It brings out the color of the suit he's wearing today, and his attitude too." You said, your best friend spit the chocolate milk.

"Ugh, [Best Friend]! What the heck?" Was all you react on what she have done.

"I'm so sorry [Name], but I have something to tell you. Come on, let's go outside!" Your best friend said and she grabbed your wrist, leading the way outside the castle.

"Mhm, what's that 'something' you speak of a while ago?" You asked her, curiously.

"[Name], I don't know if this is true but.. I think the man you met a while WHILE ago is one of the Children of III Omen." She said, you raised your brow.

"Erm, how come?" You asked. Your best friend facepalmed.

"Oi, [Name]. You're a pri-crowned queen hours later but you don't know what appearance that the Child of III Omen has?!" Your best friend asked and exclaimed. You slightly walked backwards.

"Oi, I am asking you properly. Answer meeee." You said. Your best friend let out a sigh.

"The person who has red eyes is a Child of III Omen." [Best Friend] said. You gasped.

"Oh, my...," You react. "Maybe the man I've met has sore eyes." You said and wondered.

Your best friend just looked at you disappointedly.

"Oi [Name]. Sore eyes can easily get you because of eye-contact,"Your best friend retorted. Maybe she's right.

"Or you're thinking that he has sore eyes for you because his eyes made you sickly obsessed." Your best friend said, what a corny joke.

"You're so corny. I don't like that. Come on let's head inside now. I think people are waiting for me to be crowned as queen." You said, you grabbed [Best Friend]'s wrist and headed to the castle.

* * *

><p>(Le time skip brought to you by the cookies in the Abyss.)<p>

The bells rang. It is time for the ceremony, and the coronation. You positioned yourself and you can see that a crown is waiting and the sword, also.

You walked upstairs to reach the crown and the sword. As you're walking, you notice and heard that your best friend is crying.

'Dramatic gal..' you thought. And atlast, you've reached the crown, and the sword. You saw the crown lying on the red pillow waiting to be suit by a newly crowned queen. And a sword waiting to be hold and honored by a newly crowned queen too. You bowed your head, symbolizing that you're ready to be crowned.

A man held the sword, and the sword, and the man, honored you as queen by words and actions. After all of these, the man is going to get the crown.

The man is going to put the crown on your head, but you didn't feel that the crown is on your head. You lift your head and saw the crown falling to the ground. You saw the man lying on the floor with his blood puddle. Overall, you're shocked.

You're about to go to the crown, but someone in your way stopped you. It's a person, dressed in red cloak and its face is barely to be seen.

"Where are you going, princess?" The person asked, and it has the voice of a boy. You thought that, perhaps this is the man you met before.

You walked backwards. You turned back downstairs and you noticed that your best friend is gone. GONE. Without her, you might not handle your life on your own.

You turned to the person infront of you.

"Where is my best friend?!" You bravely asked. The man infront of you just laughed.

"Aren't you just a clueless princess, eh?" The man said, you gasped quietly and moved forward, you gritted your teeth. No one, should ever call you that.

You charged and ran to the man with your harisen. He dodged. You turned back and the man stabbed you in the right cheek. You moved backward and whimpered in pain. You feel your right cheek is bleeding and it might leave a scar.

"Giving up? Heh. Your such a weak lady." The man said. You always thought of never giving up. His lines and his actions won't stop you.

You stood up. You can see that the man is smiling.

"You want more, huh? I'll give you more." The man said, he charged or run to you with his dagger. You dodged. You landed on the floor. But unsuccessfully..

He stabbed you on the back. Blood dripped from the dagger, and your back. This is the pain you've never felt before, that thing is in your back. You felt like you're going to die..

The man removed his dagger from your back. You yelped in pain and fall on your knees, and completely fall onto the ground. You felt tears streaming down your face.

You can feel that the man is going to charge you with his dagger. But, your vision turns to white and you felt unconscious..

* * *

><p>Hurry up and save me..<p> 


	3. C h a p t e r III

(Le time skip brought to you by the Mad Hatter!)

You woke up, the sun shone in your eyes. You opened your eyes and you saw that this is not your home, nor your castle. You just stared there.

'Who's home is this? Why am I here?' You thought to yourself.

"Aha~ You're wake already~" A voice came in the door. It was an albino man with a crimson eye. You thought that he is very familiar to you.

"Who are you?" You asked him. The man threw you a 'what-you-don't-know-me' face. You just tilted your head, not enjoying this moment.

"Okay then. Let's get this over with~ I'm Xerxes Break. But call me Break, dear~" He said, bowing down to you. Eh? You thought that why is he bowing down to you? Are you special or something?

"Break...uhh, I don't know about this but you're kinda familiar to me.." You said, and tilted your head again. You stared through his crimson eye, the sun shone on it and gives it a brilliant color.

"Ehhhh? Of cou-Oh, I think that's deja vu, dear~" Break said, you're curious on what is he going to say. But who knows? Maybe time will come if he's ready to say it.

"Deja vu? Ehm. By the way, how long was I out for?" You asked him. He thought for a second and a voice from him is heard.

"About 2 weeks." He firmly answered. 2 weeks? Whoah..

You were about to stand up but a pain was felt from your back, you fall quickly, luckily, Break catch you in his arms. You lightly blushed. He smiled at your reaction.

"You should take a rest, [Name]." Break said. Wait, is that your name? [Name] is your name?

"So, my name is [Name].." You said, Break looked at you indifferently. You can read his thought saying, 'You don't know your name?!'. You just looked at him and stare into his crimson eye. Break stared at you back, your [Eye Color] brings out its wonderful pure color in the sunlight, making Break fall for your eyes and its purity. You two stared each other, but suddenly, the door was slammed open by a girl with dark pink eyes.

"Is [Name] awake ye-," The girl was cut off by the moment happening around in the room. Break and you ignored her, you two are busy looking each others' eyes. The girl smirked and left you two, maybe she'll come back later.

You suddenly realized that you two stared for too long and the silence remained for too long too. You broke the silence..

"Oh, uhm, can I eat? My stomach is starving already.." You said and looked to the floor, you touched your stomach and you can feel that it is ready to eat. Break stoppedstaring but look at you.

"Of course you can eat!~ The food are waiting for you and me are waiting downstairs!~" Break said happily and exited the conversation. You stood up and the pain was felt in the back aches again and you fall again...quickly.

Break catches you quickly in his arms.

"Come on now dear, let's go and eat~" Break said. That made you blush. Break carried you downstairs.

"You know, you shouldn't carry me in bridal style. I can walk on my own." You said flatly. Break chuckled.

"No. one, you can't walk on your own. No. two, I know you're enjoying this because you claim me carrying you, in 'bridal style'." Break said. He is right, you're enjoying this because you're just lazy to walk, and because the pain in your back still aches. So he's wrong in no. one.

"Oi put me down, already." You said, Break shook his head and you pouted.

"Stop pouting or I'll kiss you, [Name]-chan~" Break said, you blushed deeply. Your heart skipped a beat, but your mind tells 'no'. Is he playing you or what?

"Stop carrying me or I'll force you." You said sternly. Break chuckled loudly and put you on your seat. Now your back is comfy, but it still aches when you're trying to stand up.

You can see many food. FOOD. FOOD. How you miss food in your mouth since 2 weeks. You grabbed a chicken and you eat it. Followed by a doughnut, and followed by the other food.

"Wow, you're really hungry since 2 weeks eh?~" Break said and put a hand on his chin.

"Just like a useless glutton!~" The doll spoke. You turned to the doll. Its creepy eyes scared you, but you just continued eating and avoided contact to the doll.

"Anyway, [Name], I'd like to show you something after." Break said and exited the room. You watched him exit and you continued to eat your food. And you smiled at the memory you had a while ago.

* * *

><p>I'll pout for you just to feel your lips against mine for the very first time.<p> 


	4. C h a p t e r IV

You listened to what Break said. You went into his room, you saw that Break smiles while eating a lollipop in his hand. You looked at him blankly.

"Eh? Why that look, [Name]-chan?~" Break asked. You chuckled a little.

"I never see you eat lollipop before." You said, and you smiled. Break's smile turned into a grin.

"Of course, we only met~" Break said while chewing the lollipop's pieces in his mouth. You sat on the edge of Break's bed, and you lied down to it. It's like you paid no attention to what he had said. You sniffed Break's bed.

'Mhm... The scent, I wish I could sleep here..' You said while the scent still lingers in your nose.

Break just looked at [Name] flatly on what she is doing. Break's grin turned wider.

"I can see [Name]-chan likes my bed~," Break sang. You blushed. Break chuckled. "We can do things on my bed, you know, [Name]-chan~" Break said, your blush deepens. Like, what the heck is he saying?

[Name] thought that, Break is just playing [Name]'s feelings. Even though he's a bit creepy, he can be sometimes a womanizer or a flirt to you.

"W-what the fuck are you saying?" You stutter, Break walks closer to you. You crawled back, you can hear that Break silently laughs, that mostly people can't hear it. You were looking at the door, which is closed and locked. Mhm, you looked again at the window, its locked too. Why there's no way to get out in this situation?

Break still walks closer to you. "Oi, don't go near me." You said, Break didn't listen to what you have said. You blush, but you tried to hide your blush because Break is just inches away from your face.

Break moves his head closer to your face, you could see Break's beautiful, shiny, sexy red eyes. You hide your blush. Break's lips and your lips are just an inch now. You thought that Break is aiming at your beautiful [Lip Color] lips. So you closed your eyes and pout.

Break's head swiftly passes your face, you're wrong, he's aiming at your ear to speak of something.

"Heh~, [Name]-chan wants a first kiss, eh?~" Break sang in your ear. You stopped pouting and you blushed because of embarassment.  
>You pushed him away.<p>

"Stop it, Break. We only met." You said sternly, Break smiled. You scoffed and turned away, avoiding his face.

"What are you going to tell me anyway?" You asked and rose up from your position.

Break's smile turned into a frown. "I am afraid that we cannot let you go home first, we were going to investigate your house." He said. Your eyes widen in shock.  
>"What? Why?" You asked, your eyes start to form tears.<p>

The albino man stood.

"Like I said earlier, [Name]-chan, we were going to investigate your house because of the Baskervilles." Break said. You lowered your head, not wanting to show this man the way you cry, you held your tears, you sighed, you turned your head up to face him.

"W-What are Baskervilles?" You asked, you saw Break's eyes widen.

Break chuckled lightly. "You are a very known princess, but you do not know what is happening in the outside world?" He asked, you shot him a glare.  
>"You do know that you're talking to a princess, right?" You asked, you regretted for saying those words but a person who is pushing you too far just made for you to say that to defend yourself. Break has quite taken back.<p>

Break moved closer to you, and lifted your chin. You look deeply in his crimson eye, One, crimson eye.

"You're more than a princess to me, Princess [Name]." He said and leaned in.

Your eyes widen.

He pressed his lips to yours.

He touched your lips with his.

He kissed you.

Break pulled away and looked at you with his grin, he leaned closer to your ear. You felt his lips brush against your ear, and you do feel his breath. You sit there, froze, trying to compute on what happened. You gasped on what he have said.

"Do remember me, [Name]-chan, I miss you already~"

* * *

><p><em>Remember me.<em>

~ Xerxes Break ~


	5. C h a p t e r V

You pushed him away from your ear.

You pouted, Break smiled at you.

"Don't give me that, you know you're a lower class than me." You proudly stated, Break laughed a little bit. You looked at him for a second, giving a 'are-you-crazy-or-drugged-' look. And then, Break looked into your eyes, showing pure happiness.

"Geez, [Name]-chan, you're stubborn as always." Break said, you crossed your arms.  
>"Duh! I am stu-" You're cut off until you realized he knows you're stubborn. Like, who is he in your life?<p>

"W-Wait, how did you know I am stubborn!?" You asked curiously and loudly, Break put a finger on your lips.  
>"You will know it sooner. For now, please quiet." Break said and smiled. You slapped his finger away from your lips and gave him a look.<p>

"Are there people sleeping?" You asked, Break nodded.  
>"Who?" You asked again, Break is about to answer when he is cut off by a loud creak coming from a door.<p>

You saw a beautiful young lady with brown-caramel hair, she has dark pink eyes, and she is wearing a formal attire. You thought she was a noble.  
>"Hello, Break and Princess [Name]." She said softly, you looked at her while she is walking towards to you and Break.<p>

"My princess, I greatly apologize for Break being like this.. I hope you accept the apology by having a breakfast with us." She said and smiled.  
>"He is already forgiven, and I have already a breakfast. Thank you by the way," You said and returned it with a smile, "And, if I may ask, what is your name?" You asked, the young lady in front of you gasped.<p>

"Oh dear me, I am greatly sorry for not introducing, my name is Sharon Rainsworth, the granddaughter of the duchess Rainsworth." She said and did a curtsy. You smiled, this young lady is kind of cute.

"I see, so you are a noble." You said. The young lady - who is now Sharon, nodded, she faced to Break.  
>You saw Break smiling, your cheeks began to heat again.<p>

"Break, please escort Princess [Name] to her room now. She might need a rest." Sharon said, you faced to Sharon.  
>"I-I think I am fine, from now on, can I have a tour in your, uhm..manor?" You asked, you mentally slapped yourself for asking this and stuttering.<p>

"Sure, my princess! Break, please give her a tour." Sharon said and smiled at you.  
>"And, uhm, Sharon, please call me [Name], since we are now friends." You said and smiled, Break grabbed your hand and went out of the room.<p>

"I-I am...Princ-[Name]'s friend..?" Sharon whispered to herself. And then she smiled widely and squealed.

You feel joy when you felt Break's hand touching yours. It feels like heaven, and your heart starts to ache. What is this feeling? You ask to yourself in your mind. You still didn't forget on what Break did to you; he kissed you. Is he really your true love? The one who can heal your past and move on to a better life? You ask again, but you realized something.

He is one of the Children of III Omen, which means that they are unlucky. But you seemed do not matter.

You pictured in your mind the moment of you two; kissing, pressing their lips each other.  
>That is one of the best moments you'll have and be treasured.<p>

"[Name]-chan? [Name]-chan?" Break said while waving his hand over your face, you widened your eyes in result, you blushed.  
>"O-Oh?" You asked, you saw Break smile. Your heart start to ache.<p>

..what is this feeling?

"I was asking you if we could start the tour now. Shall we?" Break asked and offered you his hand. You placed your hand to his as a sign of agreement.  
>You two walked hand-in-hand. You realized this and blushed, this time, it reddened.<p>

After all the tours, you have finally know the directions of the place.  
>"Thank you for the tour, Xerxes Break." You said with a matching smile. Break bowed before you and put his hand on his chest.<p>

"It is my pleasure, miss [Name] [Surname]." Break said.  
>"Geez, Break, you don't have to do that. Just a simple 'Your welcome' is all fine." You said. You hate it when people act very formal around you, trying to feel that you're special, but you don't want to feel it.<p>

Break went to his standing position.  
>He smiled. "Your welcome, then." He said and chuckled.<p>

"Anyways, uhm, Break, if you do not mind, can we-"  
>"Uhm, sorry for interrupting your tour, Princess [Name] and Break, but dinner is served and ready." You were cut off by Sharon. You are a little disturbed and a little bit pissed because of her behavior, it just looks like she is hiding something.<p>

"Oh no, it is fine. And please Sharon, just [Name] will do." You said, trying to hide your feeling towards the girl.  
>"Well then, [Name], shall we?" Break asked, you glared at him.<p>

"Stop with the formalities, geez. Can we just go downstairs and eat? Your trying to make my stomach rumble already." You said while you stroke your stomach as your stomach rumbles. Break chuckled and you three went downstairs.

You saw a table with two chairs. You wondered who will seat on the other chair.

"Break, please accompany [Name]." Sharon said. But what you don't see is that she has a grin plastered on her face.  
>"Yes, my lady." Break said and smiled.<p>

Sharon sat across the other seat, you went to sit on the other seat but Break stopped you.  
>"Oh [Name], let me accompany you~" Break sang, you raised your eyebrow.<p>

You just watched Break leap to you, and you saw him sit.  
>"Oi! That's my seat! Give respect to your guest!" You whined, Break smiled at your annoyance.<p>

"Don't worry, my princess. I greatly respect you, to show you my respect.." Break said, your ears are quite eager to listen to him. But right now, you felt a pair of arms snake against your waist, and pulled you.

You turned and gasped. You are on Break's lap. You felt your cheeks heat up, you mentally cursed yourself for blushing.  
>You were trying to scream and help to Sharon by trying to make her look in your eyes, but failed. She was quite enjoying herself in drinking tea.<p>

"Oi! Let me go! This is not how you respect your guest!" You whined again, Break pulled you even closer. You felt his breath tickle against your neck.  
>"This is how I respect our guest for today, <strong>[Name]<strong>." He said and emphasized (the bold letters).

"Can I eat, now?" You asked, your patience getting low.  
>"Sure." He said as he cuddle against your neck. You gulped, and you get a fork to stab it with the cake. But Break grabbed the fork from you. You twitched your eyebrow and gave him a look, saying 'you-want-to-make-me-die' face.<p>

"Don't worry, let me do that for you~" He sang, you blushed furiously.

He stabbed the cake using a fork, and he put the fork over your lips.  
>"Open wide~" He said, you opened your mouth and he put the fork in your mouth. He grabbed the fork out and placed it on the plate. You chewed the cake, it tastes exquisitely, its flavor is so rich.<p>

"Does it taste good?" Break asked, you nodded as you chew.  
>Break chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll taste another one, and it is better than the cake." He said.<p>

This made you blush even more and choked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So, I am not going to put the quote shit here. Instead I'll give you something ;) Since it was an apology from my absence in writing, because I am experiencing writer block. Enjoy!~ (Don't worry, there will be more in later chapters.)  
><strong>

Break: [Name!]~  
>You: What?!<br>Break: Aw, why mad?  
>You: I'm not mad, it's just that..I'm stressed.<br>Break: Aw, is my [Name]-chan need something?  
>You: *raises eyebrow* I do not need something.<br>Break: *hugs you* Of course you need something.  
>You: What the fuck are you saying? Spit it out!<br>Break: *releases* Now, now, my dear [Name], language!  
>You: Who cares about the languages anyway?<br>Break: I do.  
>You: Ugh! You make my day even worse! *stomped away*<br>Break: Aw! Sorry [Name]!~ *goes to you and cuddled against you.*  
>You: *pushes Break away, and burned your face against a pillow*<br>Break: I bet this will cheer you up, dear [Name]~Roses are red, violets are blue, you are my beloved, I hope you feel the same way too  
>You: Roses are red, violets are blue, shut up or you'll be dead, my middle finger is pointing at you<br>Break: Aw, come on [Name]!~Let's just do something!  
>You: *faces him* What 'something'?!<br>Break: *grins*  
>You: Oh shit.<p>

**And then you two have a goooooood and sweeet night (wink wink).  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)**


End file.
